


Reflecting

by jkay18368



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368
Summary: The Other bots tell him not to think about it but Blades can't help it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Reflecting

Blades was very confused. Since coming to earth after hearing the Prime's call all he'd been assigned to do was protect a group of aliens called humans. He wasn't even protecting them from Decepticons just each other and their own dangerous planet. He didn't understand it. He was constantly ordered to endanger himself and do terrifying things for these things. Oh they seemed very nice kind of the family that was assigned to be their cover were mostly friendly and nice humans as a whole seemed just as good/bad as Decepticons and Autobots. They weren't perfect and they weren't helpless. Heck they had their own machines to do most of the jobs he was being assigned to do so why? 

Blades' teammates told him not to question the prime if this was where they were needed this is where they would be. Blades would never risk saying it outloud but if Prime was all knowing and perfect they would all be back own with their long rusted out families and safe. Heck the more time he spent with the humans and learned about their own history mostly in the north America and antchant Rome he couldn't help but think about the on going war his own people were fighting for and why. To the humans the Autobots were without question the Good Guys because they wanted to befriend the little aliens and protect them. But it really wasn't so black and white. This war had started to overthrow a messed up caste system. To attain freedom from slavery and forced fights to the death. For respect for the dead of the lower castes whose body's were just snatched up and scrapped out. 

That what the Decepticons had wanted and what had started the war. But the leaders of their old world had been stubborn and sure they were right. They were Primes. It was written so deeply in their codes to obey Prime. Blades had avoided the war for a very very long time and didn't take anyside until the fighting had gotten to the point the whole world was dying and their was no more no side. His family was kind of drafted into the autobots they were lead by Prime after all and kinder to their people. Even if Blades couldn't understand what any of them were fighting for anymore other then hate.

Blades sat in the firehouse rec room thinking about this even though the others encouraged him not to. Why were they still at war? Was their even a good guys side in this. The Decepticons had bombed half the planet. The Autobots had started this and refused to concede. 

Their were field medics and rescue bots meant to help fallen bots but Prime felt they were to new and to soft so he sent them to baby-sit humans. It was weird. How many more of their kind were just dying? How many of them were even left at this point? Blades let slip a faint pained sound.

Rescue Force Sigma-17 what a joke.

"Hey Blades what's up?" Dani Burns Blades human partner asked. Blades looked down at the little human female and frowned. His spark hurt. 

"You would not understand." He told her. 

"How about you try me first." 

"Well I miss being a Cybertronian rather then an Autobot. I miss my family. I miss peace." Blades said sadly.

"Isn't it peaceful here?" Dani asked confused.

"No we are still at war even if my team is benched. This war has gone on for thousands of your years and I see no end in sight. Their is no reason to keep fighting at this point but our leaders will never fold. One side has to be truly defeated to end the war."

"Don't worry Blades I'm sure the Autobots will win." Dani said nicely and patted Blade's arm. Blades sighed.

"That would be sad." Blades sighed.

"Sad?" Dani asked with a frown.

"I always hoped the war would end with a peace treaty. Then everone could be equal when this was over. If my family had not joined the Autobots I would have been very happy to just stay on the wreckage of Cybertron and rust out in the peace for a while." 

"That's awful Blades. But if you didn't want to fight or join the Autobots why did you just because your family did?" 

"So I could fight in their place." Blade said with a sad smime thinkkng of the family. "They were very important and couldn't risk thier own safety but had to show support to one side or the other. They were a good family. They chose the Autobots because they believed I would be treated kinder here." Blades smime wained. "I am glad I belonged to them and not a cruel family." 

Dani's face was twisted in confusion and a hint of discomfort. "When you say your family..?"

"The Cybertronians who owned me." Blades confirmed with a sad smile. "I was part of the slave caste. If the war ended in peace I was hoping maybe I would be made equal one day. But please don't tell the other bots I don't want to offend them."

"Why would the autobots winning mean you won't be equal?" Dani asked in a very upset voice.

"Do not get upset Dani Burns Prime would never let anything bad happen to your kind. He likes you." Blades said hoping to gentle her fearful tone. "There is noway the Autobots will announce freedom when 85 percent of Decepticons are escaped slaves and arena fighters. Thats why the war began. They wanted freedom."

"Fuck." Dani sighed a shellshocked look on her face.

"Indeed." Blades said and sat back.


End file.
